A load control system may include one or more electrical loads that a user can control via a load control device. These electrical loads may include, for example, lighting loads, HVAC units, motorized window treatment or projection screens, humidity control units, audio systems or amplifiers, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, and/or the like. The electrical loads may have advanced features that may be controlled via the load control device. For example, the load control device may be used to control a lighting load to emit light of varying intensities and/or colors. A traditional load control device generally has a very simplistic user interface. For instance, there is usually no feedback mechanism for informing a user of the load control device about the type and/or amount of control being applied, and/or the operational status (e.g., battery status) of the load control device. A battery-powered load control device also frequently encounters difficulties in extending the life of the battery.
Accordingly, having a more sophisticated load control device will improve a user's experience in an advanced load control system. For example, a load control device equipped with a user interface with feedback capabilities will not only allow a user to more precisely control the electrical loads associated with the load control device, but also keep the user informed about the status of the electrical loads and/or the load control device itself. As another example, a battery-powered load control device (e.g., a remote control device) that is capable of waking up to display feedback only upon detecting a user's presence within close proximity of the load control device can prolong battery life and extend the usage time of the load control device. A load control device with one or more of the aforementioned features may also be more aesthetically appealing to a user.